Janji Tiga Tahun
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Dia sendiri yang mengusulkan, tapi dia sendiri yang mengingkarinya. AU, mungkin sedikit OOc.


**Masashi** yang punya **Naruto**

Saya cuman minjem chara-nya aja

**.**

**.**

**Janji Tiga Tahun  
**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut pirang dengan 3 garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu, masih saja berdiri disana. Bersandar dengan meletakan kedua sikunya, pada tembok pembatas antara tepi laut dan jalanan. Sesekali asap rokok mengepul dari mulut pria itu, menemaninya melewati hangatnya cuaca sore musim semi.

Dia biarkan angin laut menyibakan rambut pirangnya beberapa kali. Tatapannya nampak sendu mengarah ke laut lepas, menatap matahari senja yang tinggal menghitung menit untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang terlewati tahun-tahun belakangan. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi pria itu masih ingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu ditempat yang sama ini.

_**Flashback.**_

Tepi pelabuhan agak ramai sore ini. Beberapa pasangan muda-mudi nampak asyik menikmati _sunset_ dan angin laut yang bertiup lembut. Ombak kecil bergulung-gulung seperti saling berkejaran. Seorang pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut lavender sepinggang nampak juga di tepi pelabuhan itu. Sama-sama menikmati suasana yang cukup romantis bagi siapa saja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Naruto-kun, kapan ya aku bisa menikmati _sunset_ ini bersamamu lagi?" tanya si gadis tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. "Besok aku sudah harus pergi. Padahal kita baru saja bisa menikmati kebersamaan ini kan. Huch, menyebalkan!"

Naruto tak lantas menjawab. Dia tersenyum mendengar keluhan gadis disebelahnya. Pandangannya kemudian ikut menatap laut lepas.

"Jika kau sudah kembali, aku bersedia menemanimu setiap hari melihat _sunset_ ini kok."

"Tapi itu masih lama kan? Masih tiga tahun lagi. Hn...Kadang aku menyesal harus pergi jauh ke Paris."

"Itu juga demi cita-citamu menjadi designer kelas dunia kan, Hinata. Tiga tahun tidaklah lama kurasa. Nanti kalau kau sudah berhasil, kirimi aku undangan untuk melihat fashion show pertamamu. Pasti aku akan segera datang. Hehehe."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata pun jadi ikut tersenyum. "Begini saja. Setelah tiga tahun dari sekarang, kita berjanji untuk bertemu lagi disini. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau, Naruto-kun? Tiga tahun lagi kau harus menungguku disini. Begitu lulus, aku akan cepat pulang dan menemuimu. Kita akan menikmati _sunset_ ini lagi bersama. Maukan?" Hinata mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Boleh saja kalau kau sendiri tidak repot. Tiga tahun dari sekarang, aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku janji."

"Baiklah. Aku juga berjanji."

Keduanya pun lantas tersenyum.

**_Flashback end._**

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Ditempat dan waktu yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Menunggu gadis berambut lavender itu datang seperti janjinya waktu itu. Apa Naruto salah dengan waktu perjanjiannya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa dia lupa. Dia mencatat baik-baik tanggal ini dalam otaknya. Apa Hinata yang justru lupa?

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu itu. Tahun pertama, Naruto masih bisa tahu keadaan Hinata karena mereka masih saling berkomunikasi. Tapi memasuki tahun kedua Hinata disana, komunikasi mereka semakin jarang. Beberapa kali Naruto coba menghubungi gadis itu, bahkan pernah menyusulnya ke Paris. Tapi Hinata seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Kontak mereka pun terputus begitu saja. Sampai detik ini, keberadaan Hinata seperti antara ada dan tiada.

Naruto kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan asapnya untuk bersatu dengan angin laut dan hilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji yang kau ucapkan sendiri tiga tahun lalu, Hinata? Tiga tahun aku menunggu tanpa kabar darimu. Sehatkah kau disana? Berhasilkah kau menjadi designer seperti yang kau inginkan? Hanya untuk hari ini, telah ku korbankan semua. Hanya untuk hari ini, aku menunggu untuk mengatakan apa yang belum sempat ku katakan tiga tahun lalu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Mungkin kau hanya sekedar menganggapku seorang sahabat, tidak lebih, tapi setiap melihat senyummu, aku jadi bermimpi bisa memiliki senyum itu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Adakah sedetik saja kau disana, memikirkanku seperti aku yang selalu memikirkanmu?"

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Lampu-lampu jalanan, satu persatu menyala untuk menerangi tepi pelabuhan yang sudah sepi. Naruto merapatkan sweater oranye-nya untuk mengurangi dinginya angin laut yang terasa asin. Dia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang terakhir.

"Sampai sini saja, ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum miris. Dibuangnya puntung rokok di tangannya, menginjak puntung itu, lantas melangkah pergi.

Naruto memasuki sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang terpakir agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Seorang gadis berambut pink sudah duduk di depan setir menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu pada Naruto yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menang," kata Naruto. "Sesuai janji, karena dia tidak datang, aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku akan ikut bersamamu tinggal di Bali. Hinata hanya akan jadi masa laluku."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ayah harus segera tahu kabar baik ini."

Mobil itu kemudian melaju. Meninggalkan tepi pelabuhan yang sudah kosong.

"Selamat tinggal..., Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam digital yang berada disamping ranjang, baru menunjukan pukul 3 lewat 5 menit. Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi Hinata sedari tadi masih saja disana. Duduk didepan meja rias, dengan cermin besar yang memantulkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Baju tidur putihnya yang agak kusut, nampak kontras dengan rambut panjang lavender-nya yang bergelombang tergerai bebas. Tatapan matanya nampak sendu. Ada sesuatu yang sedang Hinata pikirkan.

Sebuah desahan pelan di kamar yang masih hening itu, meluncur dari bibir tipis Hinata. Setitik rasa bersalah, tanpa permisi memenuhi rongga-rongga kosong dihatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak berada disini sekarang, di New York. Seharusnya dia berada dibelahan bumi yang lain. Seharusnya saat ini dia berada ditepi laut Tokyo, menikmati _sunset _bersama seorang pemuda sahabatsekaligus seseorang yang special untuknya, Naruto, seperti janjinya tiga tahun lalu. Tapi Hinata yang mengusulkan untuk bertemu lagi, dia sendiri yang mengingkari janji itu.

Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu itu. Dan ternyata, waktu bisa mengubah hati seseorang. Begitulah yang Hinata rasakan. Apa yang dia alami tiga tahun belakangan ini, telah merubahnya dari dia yang selalu optimis, ceria dan bersemangat, menjadi Hinata yang pesimis, pendiam dan dingin menatap masa depannya sendiri.

Tahun pertama di Paris untuk mengejar cita-cita menjadi designer kelas dunia, berjuta optimisme masih meluap-luap di dada Hinata. Janjinya untuk mengundang Naruto dalam fashion show pertamanya pasti akan terwujud kelak. Hinata pun masih sering berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, walau jarak Tokyo-Paris tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Memasuki tahun ke dua, dua kejadian penting telah merubah takdir hidupnya. Kematian ayahnya, Hiashi, dan juga mulai goyahnya perusahaan kakaknya yang selama ini membiayai kuliahnya, Neji. Dua kejadian itu membuat cita-citanya seakan menjauh. Kuliahnya jadi berantakan dan pikiran jadi tidak fokus lagi. Komunikasi dengan Naruto pun semakin jarang, malah kemudian putus sama sekali. Hinata jadi pribadi yang dingin dan pendiam sejak saat itu.

"Kau masih cantik sayang. Walau dalam keadaan kusut seperti itu." Suara seorang pria yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang membuyarkan lamunan Nami. Nampaklah dada bidang pria itu yang tidak tertutup selimut. Mata onix dengan dua garis air mata dibawahnya, lekat menatap Hinata.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Hinata tersenyum pada pria yang telah dinikahinya beberapa bulan yang lalu berawal dari pertemuan yang tak disengaja di depan menara Eiffel. Pria inilah yang telah membuatnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. "Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan aku. Padahal kau harus mengikuti rapat penting besok kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa ranjang ini terasa dingin ya?" jawab pria itu tersenyum jahil sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau nakal, sayang."

Hinata lantas beranjak mendekati ranjang tempat pria itu berbaring. Tak lama, dia sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku..., Naruto."

**.**

**.  
**

A/N : Sebuah fic impor dari fandom sebelah. Saya sedikit perbaiki dan mengganti chara-nya. **Review?**


End file.
